nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogremon
Group: Evil - Level: Champion - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel When the kids first met Ogremon, he was serving the evil Devimon, and aiding him in his plan to conquer File Island with the Black Gears. Ogremon first appeared to battle his arch-rival, Leomon, at Devimon's command, atop Infinity Mountain, but their battle - which was borne from a rivalry which had lasted longer than either of them could remember - was stopped, as Devimon infected Leomon with a Black Gear, turning him into his servant. Ogremon and Leomon were then at Devimon's side when he first attacked the DigiDestined. After Devimon split the kids up, sending them to different chunks of the shattered File Island, Joe and Gomamon were stranded in the middle of the ocean, floating on a bed. They came across a chest, and Joe pulled it on board in the hope it contained food. However, his hopes were soon dashed, as Ogremon smashed his way out of the chest, and sent them tumbling into the waters! They were shortly saved by Sora. Meanwhile, T.K. and Patamon had been sent to Primary Village. Devimon dispatched Ogremon and Leomon to destroy them - Ogremon threatened one of the Babylevel Digimon during the ensuing battle with the other kids. More Black Gears soared into Leomon's body, giving him more power, but the kids' Digivices were able to free him from their influence. Ogremon made himself scarce. Then, just prior to the kids battle with him, Devimon absorbed a multitude of Black Gears into his body, and then absorbed Ogremon himself! During the battle, Ogremon briefly popped out, acting as an extension of Devimon, to help fight the Digimon. When Angemon used his powers on Devimon, Ogremon was seen being shot free from his body, and was prevented from rejoining the fight by Leomon. When Tai and Koromon were sent back to the real world following the final battle with Etemon, Tai learned that Digimon were phasing in and out of the real world, causing the massive climactic disturbances that had been plaguing the globe. An Ogremon - perhaps THE Ogremon, perhaps not - attacked them, and Koromon Digivolved into Agumon to fend him off before they returned to the DigiWorld. Some time later, after the Dark Masters had conquered the DigiWorld, Ogremon was seen, fleeing from a tribe of Woodmon. It was indicated that the had been searching for Leomon, to continue their unending battle, but instead, when what was apparently a meteor crashed down into the digital world, he was caught in the blast wave, and hurled off a cliff. He was found with a broken arm and other injuries by Mimi and Joe (who had earlier left the DigiDestined because they no longer wished to fight). Despite Joe and their Digimon's protestations, Mimi tended to Ogremon's wounds, and Joe then helped set his broken arm. Ogremon was puzzled, but very grateful - he had never had any friends before. Happily, Mimi told him that he did now. However, the group was then attacked by Puppetmon - but then,MetalEtemon appeared (having emerged from the crater created by the supposed meteor, which was actually the remains of Etemon's Dark Network) and began battling Puppetmon. They all escaped, but MetalEtemon tracked them down again. With some help from SaberLeomon, Mimi, Joe, their Digimon and Ogremon were able to get away. SaberLeomon brought them to Digitamamon's diner, where he De-Digivolved back to Leomon. Ogremon tried to fight him, but Leomon refused. Leomon explained how he had been searching for them, but then, MetalEtemon appeared again, and Leomon Digivolved to SaberLeomon to battle him. Ogremon tried to join the fight, but Mimi refused to let him. In the course of the battle, Zudomon shattered MetalEtemon's armour, allowing SaberLeomon to finish him off, at the cost of his own life. Ogremon explained to Mimi and Joe that Primary Village, where Leomon would have reborn, was tainted with the Dark Masters' evil, and no Digimon could be reborn there until they were destroyed. The small group headed for the Village, coming across Frigimon and Meramon along the way. They then found Elecmon, and Joe decided he would leave for a while, to try to find the missing Matt. Ogremon continued on with Mimi and the small army that had been amassed, and they all arrived in the nick of time at Spiral Mountain's peak to help the others battle Piedmon and his Vilemon horde. After Piedmon's defeat, thanks to MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, Ogremon and the other allies said their goodbyes. After the kids defeated Apocalymon, the DigiWorld began to reformat itself to normalcy. Ogremon, among others, appeared to congratulate the kids on a job well done. Then, after a hail of Digi-Eggs rained down on Primary Village, Ogremon decided to take his leave, because he just refused to accept that he could be starting to LIKE hanging around with the kids. He walked off, and simply faded away. Twenty-nine years into the future, another Ogremon with an arm wound was shown being treated by the adult Joe, who had become the DigiWorld's first doctor. Ogremon first appears in "Evil Shows His Face." He returns in "Etemon's Comeback Tour." His voice is supplied by Beau Billingslea. Name: From the word "ogre," an ugly creature from fantasy. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Living villains Category:Redeemed/Forgiven Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monsters Category:Villains Turn Good Category:YouTube Villains